


see the song, hear the beat

by reafterthought



Category: Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series
Genre: F/M, Politics, blind!Litton, deaf!Raigo, digital virus, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge, multichap, word count: 5001-9999 words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafterthought/pseuds/reafterthought
Summary: As a rule, DarkMOON harbours the blind and SunSHINE the deaf. As a rule, dark forces leave outside their continents. As a rule, the only way to survive the Dark Area is with deprived senses. As a rule, rules are meant to be broken and Sayo and Koh may be the centerpieces, but Litton and Raigo are pretty deep too.
Relationships: Kou | Koh/Sayo (Digimon), Litton/Raigo
Kudos: 1
Collections: The DFC Challenge Collection





	see the song, hear the beat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aikotters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikotters/gifts).



> Hi! It's been a while. Hope everyone is staying mentally and physically healthy. :)
> 
> Was working on my demon-inspired camp fic and this happened instead. I blame Aiko Isari for being the one who wanted blind!Litton. And who got me to play Dusk in the first place...
> 
> Also for said Aiko, for the drabblechap competition. Ahd for Diversity Writing Challenge, h18 - write in present tense.

DarkMOON is bind. SunSHINE is mute. Devoid of light. Devoid of sound. And monsters were bred behind those cages.

Then technology advanced. Anomalies creeped in. The floodgates opened. The leaders of the world disappeared.

Two people, with the reins suddenly thrust at them, realised they couldn’t work alone.

Realised… they didn’t have to work alone.

And fate had a way of shoving such people into each other in the most inelegant ways.

.

Litton doesn’t know Sayo, per say, but she knows of Sayo. She watched her defeat Koh and the rest of Light Fang’s Normal tamers at the tournament. Heard the rumours too. Feels so long ago too.

Sayo is the prodigy child, the terror child, the anomaly that no-one (not even Julia) understands but who’d won them the tournament so who are DarkMOON to complain.

Sayo is the good luck charm that rose through the ranks faster than anyone in DarkMOON’s history, the bad luck charm that brings the virus to their doorstep after years of peace, and then runs off to the enemies. Or that’s how the rumours tell it. Litton knows different, because Glare takes off some time in between and Julia as well, and because Koh stumbled into her quarters with a battered Sayo in tow.

She knows, because she is one of the odd ones, blind instead of deaf, because she’s had to work hard to prove she isn’t a spy sent by Julia to undermine them, that the Tamers she’s trained can be just as good as anyone else’s. She knows, because she’s suddenly gone from being unable to prove herself to finally earning some recognition to suddenly having too much recognition and responsibility than she candeal with, and right in the middle of an intercontinental crisis to boot.

Thank goodness Koh is as much an enigma as Sayo was. Thank goodness both of them are free of restraints, of chains, and both of them have digi-souls that flooded and that even a blind woman could see.

Because, she has Anubismon as a partner. Isn’t it a bad omen of some sort to see a God of death? She is permanently safe from that. And safe from wondering too deeply what Sayo and Koh will get up to in her one and only spare room.

Though she reminds them that she has ears, still.

Koh grunts. Sayo laughs.

Litton wonders if Koh is still bitter about losing to Sayo, but that doesn’t matter right now. Not when their entire world is being taken over. Not even everyone outside her house has been beaten or is still under the control of a purple virus-spreading egg. Not when both Glare and Julia are who knows where, doing who knows what.

Litton also wonders why Koh is safe. Why Sayo is safe. Why she, herself, is safe.

‘What about you?’ she asks Sayo. ‘Anyone else from DarkMOON?’

‘Raigo,’ Sayo replies. She doesn’t sound like she’d just been laughing, but Litton trusts her ears. She trusts them precisely because she doesn’t have her eyes, because people in Light Fang are fools who forget that just because no-one can hear their words, doesn’t mean they aren’t spoken.

If a leaf falls in a forest and nobody sees, does that mean it’s fallen at all? It’s a philosophical question, isn’t it, but she’s one of the few people in SunSHINE who can hear so that doesn’t quite apply to her. She is far, however, from being the only one who can talk.

So she hears. She hears spiteful words, thoughtless words, true words that come from the hear because most don’t feel the need to filter them.

DarkMOON, when she’s there briefly for these tournaments, is much quieter.

And Raigo, she remembers, is Julia’s second in command. An anomaly like her. Not quite like Sayo and Koh. Those two are cut from a different cloth. It’s no wonder they met in the finals. It’s no wonder their battle ripped a hole in space. It’s no wonder those two are on the front lines, alone, now.

 _They don’t have to be alone,_ she thinks, reaching for Anubismon.

She touches him lightly. She knows he’s there, standing a little behind her, a little to the side.

‘Who else?’ she asks.

She hears the hesitation in Sayo’s voice this time. The guilt. ‘Dorothy, Newton, Ponch, Gutts.’

‘They’re beat pretty bad,’ Koh adds. ‘Same as Pulsa and Kenpei, and Tonpei and Cheetah.

By that, she takes it to mean Sayo beat her Normal-class friends before hopping over to their continent. Koh’s harder to read, but she knows him better. Koh helped. And Sayo helped with their wayward Normal-class Tamers as well.

Still, it’s not great odds. Six injured and exhausted Normal class Tamers, two prodigies that break every rule in the book, and two second-in-commands who were born in the wrong continents, so to speak.

She doesn’t even like Raigo, or that iron-clad armour he’s built around himself. But he’s an outcast, like her. Would have gotten along smashingly with Chief Glare if given half a chance.

She’s meet Julia before. She’s sure she would have done well in Night Fang but that’s not her choice.

Then she catches her thought. And the fact that she’s now harbouring a fugitive. Maybe two.

‘Oh, what the heck,’ she says, and she knows everyone in the house can hear her. ‘We can make a rebellion with anything, can’t we?’

‘We’re saving both continents, aren’t we?’ Koh sounds confused.

Sayo scoffs. ‘And if both of us don’t want to be thrown in the Dark Area at the end of it, a failsafe would be great.’

‘Exactly.’ The Dark Area would destroy these two. I know that much, even if I don’t know what beast lurks in it. Evolution removed our senses for a reason, after all. ‘That and we’ve no choice anyway, seeing as most of the population are virus-addled.’

‘Oh, that kind of revolution,’ Koh says, before he rewinds. ‘Hang on, who’s going to luck us up for saving the world?’

Litton sighs. She thinks she prefers Sayo, even if she’s known Koh for longer. Thank goodness he wasn’t one of her kids. ‘How about the ones who can pin the blame on the two of you for opening the rip that caused that purple egg to get in in the first place? Between the two of you and the two Chiefs, who do you think is more likely to take the blame? Especially considering everyone else’s digimon shrunk.’

‘Ours shrunk,’ Koh whines.

‘Nobody cares,’ Sayo mutters.

That’s not quite true, but it’s less foolishly optimistic, at least.

‘It’s not fair,’ Koh says, more quietly, more subdued.


End file.
